Making a Move
by Vijju123
Summary: Suzuna tries to make a move on her boyfriend..."She then traced a heart on her breasts, pressing down the voluptuous parts to arouse him). Dedicated oneshot -2-for MILK AND LOVE (My personal nickname for mikanlove XD).


**TITLE-** Making a Move.

 **INSPIRATION-** I did say I cant post oneshots till next year, that's true. I cant post my usual kind of oneshots as they need some time, but then again, I love writing. And I also love you guys :-). So I will be posting extremely short oneshots dedicated to my loyal followers. I can take some time out of all the lazy sleep I take XD.

This one is dedicated to Mikanlove.

"Apologies for not having your favourite pairing, but I hope you'll like the humour."

-Vijju123

 **PAIRING –** Hinata/Suzuna, friendly Misaki/Hinata, Hinata/Takumi (friendly) and some Takumi/Misaki.

 **RATING-** T+++++ (May border M, read at your own risk)

 **SUMMARY-** Suzuna tries to make a move on her boyfriend.

* * *

"There," Hinata said as he pulled a chair for Suzuna to sit. They were at a fancy restaurant _on a date_. His heart had been pounding all day. It took him a lot of help from Misaki and Takumi, and over an hour to select his suit and dress _properly_.

( _"_ THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO WEAR TIE!" Misaki shouted, "IT SHOULD BE IN THE MIDDLE" she said as she held the tie to fix it.

"I think I should ask you to _dress_ me before our next date." Takumi suggestively said.

"BAKA!" Misaki shouted as she looked at him with a red face," STOP MESSING WITH ME AND GIVE HIM SOME PICK UP LINES."

Takumi simply sighed. _)_

In short, dressing up proved really tiresome for him. However , it only took him a couple of seconds to slip and fall in muddy water _in front of Suzuna_ as he bent to kiss her hand, trying to act like heroes do in films.

("GOSH! HE IS AN IDIOT!" Misaki said as she lowered her binoculars.

"Why are we following them Misaki? I think they will be fi-" Takumi shut his mouth up when he saw the glare of an _demonic overprotective sister._

"Get that head of yours a bit down. Stay in dark or you'll get spotted." She scolded him as she took another peek with binoculars.

Takumi sulked. He thought that he'd be having a _nice honeymoon_ after their marriage but ' _NOOOO'_ somebody _just had_ to tell Misaki about her sister going on a date.

"I said lower your head idiot!" Misaki glared at him.

Takumi lowered his head and after a moment of thinking, whispered in her ear, "You know, the _best things_ are _done only in dark."_ He then winked, and smiled as he saw her embarrassed face. _Perhaps_ it wasn't so bad after all.)

Presently, Hinata and Suzuna were sitting at terrace of the fancy restaurant _alone._ Suzuna could clearly see Hinata tensed up, as he tried to present himself the best he could. She found it amusing…He was acting as if she didn't know him for past many years.

But she could also see his efforts. And she won't lie, she was impressed by it. He was trying his best, just for her. _But she was also no less_. She was _so much_ going to surprise him today.

He had been her crush since childhood, but till now she was unable to find any courage to confess to him. She could clearly see it on his face and his blush that he _was trying_ to gather courage to propose her.

 _No…_ she thought. She couldn't let that happen…cause it would be _her_ to propose first. She was unable to do it when she was a child but she _will surely_ correct that mistake now.

Her train of thoughts were broken when the waiter served the _delicious_ food.

"There Sir, and Ma'am." He politely said before he left.

Suzuna looked around the terrace. She _was_ alone with him (or so she thought). Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she decided to _do it now._

"Hinata…" she said, eyes closed as she tried to focus.

"Hmm…?"

"Hinata… **I** -" she said as she pulled off her coat with jerk, revealing a white top which exposed her belly and had a pink shaped heart on the 'chest' area.

" **LOVE** -" she said as she traced the heart shape on her breasts, pressing down on her _voluptuous parts_ to arouse him.

" **YOU**!" she finally said as she joined her hands and pointed her index fingers at him like a gun, and shot at him.

She then opened her eyes to look him in his eyes…

…only to find herself ignored while he sloppily crammed the steak into his mouth and simultaneously gulped down the drinks.

She watched him completely shocked with a mouth wide open. She could swear that some of his saliva fell on her arm.

When he had finally got the food out of existence, Hinata looked towards Suzuna to find her in the…exposed state.

"Why are you wearing such an _exposed dress_ in middle of winter." He blurted out, before remembering what Takumi said.

 _("There," Takumi said as he handed Hinata a piece of paper," Speak this when you people are done with the dinner."_

 _Hinata simply nodded, unable to say anything under the Misaki's dangerous glare.)_

"Wait! Wait!" Hinata said as he took out the paper from his pocket. He then coughed up, prepared his tone and said-

" _Now that I've eaten the dinner, I think that its time to eat you…"_

Suzuna's eyes literally bulged out as she heard the _worst pickup line ever._ That too, after her failed attempt to propose him.

"Jeez, Takumi gave only one line?" Hinata said a-bit-too-loud to himself. "And what does this mean? How can I eat you? You're not some food, you know..."

Suzuna clenched her fist as she stood up, and rained down her divine-hand-of-justice on Hinata's head.

"NEXT TIME, AT LEAST **LEARN** THE PICKUP LINE YOU SAY." She said as she stormed off (with no heed to the yearning look the male customers gave her.)

(Meanwhile, Takumi was almost out of breath as he ran for his life from a _really_ pissed off Misaki, who was chasing him with a shoe in her hand.

"JUST COME BACK HERE!" She shouted, "JUST WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU PERVERT?!"

"No! You'd do _bad_ things to me." Takumi couldn't help but tease.

He immediately regretted it as Misaki's pace fastened.)

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, DO RATE AND REVIEW!

Also, if you've any idea which i could write on ~500-700 words (i.e. 30-40minutes of writing) and want me to write on it, you can send. However, anything which involves more than 1k words will be postponed to next year. I love writing, but the lack of time is cringe worthy.

 **ANSWERS TO BOTH ONESHOTS WILL BE GIVEN IN NEXT, DUE TO UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES [HINT : PREDICTABLE "SURPRISE TESTS" BY MY PROFESSOR XD]**


End file.
